


Mondaybel Presents: Morning Breakfast

by Hypercamera3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Can't Get Out Of Bed, Comfort, Gen, Lightest Angst Possible, Ruining Perfectly Good Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypercamera3/pseuds/Hypercamera3
Summary: It's another Monday morning in this alternate Gravity Falls, and Mabel Pines wants to get out of bed. That was where it all went wrong.This fic is based on the alternate universe Mabel Pines from Lost Legends nicknamed Mondaybel, and this fic was originally published in the Gravity Falls Lost Legends fanzine "Epilogue."
Kudos: 4





	Mondaybel Presents: Morning Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally published in the Gravity Falls Lost Legends charity fanzine "Epilogue." 
> 
> Big shoutouts to everyone who was involved in that zine project. 
> 
> This fic is also based on a true story.

It was Monday, again.

At 11:54AM, the Mystery Shack’s smoke alarm went off. This was on account of the pieces of bread that had been left in the frying pan on a low simmer at 11:00AM. The smoke alarm that erupted into a violent shriek was in the living room and ran on a single C-battery. The model was exactly the same as the one in the kitchen that did not react to the smoke. Mabel discovered that the smoke alarms ran on C-batteries when she removed the battery from the kitchen’s alarm the previous Monday, when it had begun screaming during a similar incident involving pancakes and edible glitter. Thinking this was pretty neat, she had held onto the battery and kept it under her pillow. 

Mabel’s Monday began at midnight and a half. She had woken up from her sudden Sunday evening nap. She had a collection of things on her list of plans to get done and had decided that if she was awake, they would get done now! However, she decided that she needed to wake up. It was after 1:00AM when she finally pushed her way out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen. One glass of orange juice to wake her up, a homemade brownie from Friday to chase the taste of sleep and orange juice away, and a bagel for sustenance. She returned to her room, hopeful that she would enjoy this snack and then get to work. With a nearby laptop, she put on a couple of cute cat videos while she ate.

When Mabel next checked the time on the laptop, it was 2:45AM. She shut her eyes, telling herself that she would get to work on something momentarily. As soon as her current cat video was done, she would get up and do something.

She woke up at 6:23AM. The laptop had continued to autoplay videos until the battery had died. The computer was shut and placed on the bedside table. With the free space on the bed, Mabel settled into a more comfortable position. She hugged her pillow close and fell instantly asleep.

This was the beginning of the usual start-and-stop morning routine.

Her eyes fluttered open again at 7:34AM. She was fully spread out on the bed, taking up every inch of it. She’d thrown the covers off at some point in her tossing and turning. Waddles was nibbling at her toes. It was a learned behavior he had picked up. He would gently attack her feet when she seemed incapable of rising to feed him his breakfast. Begrudgingly, she rose out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the pig feed and set it into the food bowl. Then lifted the water bowl, refilled it, and set it back down. Waddles dug into his breakfast. Mabel yawned and made her way back to the attic-turned-bedroom.

She stopped into the bathroom along the way to look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess in every chaotic direction. She lifted the neck of her t-shirt, suddenly acknowledging that she had not actually changed it since Friday. It was the same shirt she’d worn when she ended up on MAB-3L. She wondered what the rest of the Mabels were up to. Another yawn. She made her way quickly to the room and leaped into bed. She coiled the blanket around herself and settled back to sleep.

The clock read 8:02AM when she next awoke. She blinked until the red glow of the alarm clock didn't bother her so much. She spread herself out beneath the covers to unfurl it, finding Waddles asleep under the blankets, curled beside her feet. Jostling Waddles as little as possible, she flipped herself over. She tucked her arms under the pillow to feel the cool underside and wrapped her fist around the battery. A deep breath in, she shut her eyes.

8:54AM. She told herself that she should really get up now. Really start her day. She had a collection of severely important things she needed to get done this summer day. She sat up and glanced around her room. Piles of scattered clothes, both hers and Dipper's, but mostly hers. Empty pudding cups, leftover cupcake wrappers, plates, pizza boxes, and cans of Pitt Cola filled the spaces between the clothes. She was only now taking in the mess, which had accumulated over weeks.  _ I need to clean this up _ , she thought,  _ I'll do that today.  _ The sun was invading through the attic window, adding an unpleasantly hot, sticky haze to the room. She tugged at her shirt in bursts to cool the sweat. The melancholy setting in after another wasted morning, she decided that her day would start at 10:00AM.

She quickly set her alarm to go off at 10:00AM. And 10:05AM. And 10:10AM. and 10:15AM. and 10:30AM. Then returned to sleep.

When the first alarm rang, she instinctively hit the off button. Her slumber was unperturbed. 

The second alarm was also immediately shut off. 

The third alarm stirred the young Mabel. But, it did not make her rise. She clicked it off, opened her eyes, and then shifted in the blankets. Sleep returned. 

The fourth alarm got her up. She clicked the alarm off and supported her head up with her elbow. She blinked, each blink keeping her eyes shut a little longer. A sigh. 

_ I need to make breakfast _ , Mabel lamented. She pushed herself up and off her bed and made her way down to the kitchen. She already knew what lay in wait, and yet she searched in vain anyway. Cereal, first, because that was a simple meal she could put together for breakfast. But they’d run out of cereal yesterday and shopping wouldn’t be until Thursday. Something to put in the toaster simply was not an option, Dipper had eaten the last toaster treat. There was still some pancake mix, but she couldn’t muster up the energy to carefully measure what she needed, plus keep track of each cake to properly flip a full stack. Plus, her last pancake experiment had ended with the smoke alarm and she wanted to avoid that again. 

_ Grilled cheese _ , she decided. It would be a little work, but it would be something to wake her up and it would be a good breakfast. It was the process of mustering energy that she found difficult. She sketched out the process in her mind. Getting the bread, slices of cheese, the pan, the spatula, the butter, and the butter knife. Spreading the butter evenly on the bread was tedious, and she needed to talk herself into doing it. She got started on her meal. 

The butter knife grazed the bread, smushing the butter into an even coat. Days like this she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Butter on both sides of the bread, you place two slices of cheese between the non-buttered sides. She was determined to do what she wanted and live her life full of fun, but she’d slept most of her summer away. Place into pan and set pan on oven top. She thought about the other Mabels she’d met and how excited they were, the adventures they were going to go on to get back home. Turn the burner on to low. She was on a ship with them, but she’d slept most of the time or lazed around until they found a portal back to her world. Wait for the bread to toast up on one side. It was Monday when she got back. Wait for the bread to toast up on one side. She couldn’t help it. Wait for the bread to toast up on one side. She was just so tired. Use the spatula to flip the bread over. So tired, constantly tired. 

Her eyelids began to sag. Mabel blinked to get the sleep away. The clock on the microwave read 11:07AM. She yawned. The grilled cheese would take another few minutes for the cheese to fully melt. 

Besides the sizzling of the pan, the house was quiet. Grunkle Stan needed help moving something into his car and volunteered Dipper to handle it. Social interaction was a necessity of a growing Mabel, and she knew that better than anyone. So, these few minutes, she decided would be better spent giving some love to Waddles. She returned to the bedroom and found the pig had not left the bed. She laid beside Waddles and smothered him with affection. Waddles crawled on top of her with licks of her cheeks. She barely noticed when she suddenly fell asleep cuddling her pet. 

The grilled cheese started smoking in its low simmer at 11:38AM. The kitchen’s smoke alarm would have alerted the house to this fact, but, as established, the battery for that alarm lay beneath the pillow of Mabel Pines. So, the smoke needed to spread through into the living room. This would occur, as previously discussed, at 11:54AM. 

The shrieking alarm woke Mabel. However, the sound was dulled by the distance and walls of the Shack to the attic. As a result, Mabel thought that the sound was coming from outside. It would be too much trouble to shut her window, as the room was already hazy with heat, and to trap it would be a death wish. So she laid back down, covered herself in her blanket and decided to sleep instead. The alarm did not cease. 

The alarm stopped at 12:10PM. It was 12:12PM when Mabel shot up in bed, remembering the grilled cheese. Disbelievingly checking the time, she tried to wake herself up to formulate what she should do next. Her mind shot from thought to thought, suddenly connecting the sound she’d heard with her neglected grilled cheese. Her hand made its way under the pillow and she wrapped her fist around the C-battery. The alarm had stopped, though, so someone must have stopped it. Dipper or Grunkle Stan or maybe Soos had arrived. 

_ Stupid, stupid Mabel. Wasting the morning and smoking out the house.  _

She pressed her hands to her temples and fell back into bed. She yearned for a sweater to hide her face, but her dresser was across the room and too far away and it was so hot and she couldn’t muster up the courage and she couldn’t bear to look at the mess of the room and she hated everything right now and now that she thought about it she could kinda smell the smoke and it felt like her mind was eating her brain and her body felt like it was rebelling against her and it was SO HOT and she was so, so tired. 

So she threw the blankets over her body and covered her eyes to push the tears back with her fists. 

It was 12:39PM when Dipper entered the room. 

“Hey Mabel?” he called. He scanned the room. “You in here?” 

“Under here,” her muffled voice replied. 

She didn’t hear him shuffle across the room, but felt the bed jostle when he sat beside her. 

“We heard the smoke alarm and found the mess on the oven. We didn’t know where you were.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What happened?”

“I just wanted a grilled cheese for breakfast,” her voice broke. 

He pulled the blanket off of her. 

“Mabel, are you okay?” 

She stared at her brother a while and then choked out a sigh. “I don’t know.” 

“Can I help?” 

“Thanks Dipper, but,” she juggled the words around in her head. Nothing sounded good. “I’m tired.” 

“Alright. Then, how about, I’ll let you nap for another hour. Then, I’ll make us those grilled cheeses and we’ll go into town. See if Candy or Wendy or Pacifica are doing anything today.” 

“Really?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks, bro-bro.” Mabel sat up and quickly wrapped her arms around Dipper. 

“It’s no worries. We both know how you get,  _ Mondaybel _ .” He pulled her closer in their hug

“If you call me that again, I’ll destroy you,” she said sleepily.

They slapped each other’s backs hard with PAT-PATs in unison.   
Dipper left the room at approximately 12:48PM. Mabel laid back in bed and pulled the C-battery from beneath her pillow. She took it in for a moment, the green, silver, and black, the coil, the heavy brick-like weight. It belonged in the smoke alarm and she’d have to put it back when she awoke. 

_ Oh Mabel, you’ve gotta work on yourself, _ she thought. The C-battery gripped tightly in her hand, she turned, threw the blanket over herself, and fell asleep at 1:00PM. 

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Review!


End file.
